Passenger18
by S.p.O.d
Summary: Enter this universe where Naraku rules and the Inu gang lay under his rule and suffer, in this wonderful adaption of my friend's intriguing noval Passenger18.
1. Chapter 1

S.p.O.d here yeah this is a new story bt fear not I did not write this my best friend D.P. did i'm just posting it for her because she'd like to focus more on her story 'Middle Child', anyway i'd like to apologize ahead of time for the way this is writen with the poin of veiw switching from personal to normal just get used to it the story doesn't work with out it.

Warning: nothing.

Summary: Enter this universe where Naraku rules and the Inu gang lay under his rule and suffer, in this wonderful adaption of my friend's intriguing noval Passenger18.

**Passenger18**

**by Dark Painting**

**Introduction...**

I'm finally free I've escaped from him. But I feel guilty because I left them all with that horrid man just because I'm with child. I'm a selfish person I should have helped them…but that doesn't mean it's to late. Suddenly I was pulled from my torturous thoughts about my self when my personal car door was opened to reveal the person I was going to be sitting with for the rest of my trip here.

"Hi I'm Koga you are" the boy with pitch-black hair offered as he sat down in front of her.

"I'm Kagome nice to meet you," I said as I shook his out stretched hand with a sad smile; I knew I was smiling how could I not.

"So how old are you" Koga asked conversationally, my body visibly tensed at the thought of my age, my age brought up my past and I didn't want that.

"Add nine and nine together and you'll know," I croaked out with a shudder, Koga raised a black brow at my actions but hey he'd be acting the same if he were in my shoes.

"Your 18" Koga stated more than asked and I flinched I hated hearing that number that it was horrible to me. I preferred my name because I loved my name.

"Yes, yes I am" I said softly letting the memories in my head take over me, I still remember when everything was beginning to fall apart it started with Kagura that one fateful day…


	2. Chapter 2

S.p.O.d here! Well this is chapter two after some intense revising and cutting the real main chapter in half.

Warning: nothing.

Summary: Enter this universe where Naraku rules and the Inu gang lay under his rule and suffer, in this wonderful adaption of my friend's intriguing novel Passenger18.

**Passenger18**

**by Dark Painting**

**Chapter 1/2**

Lock down and Bad Dreams

I swallowed deep in my throat I knew I was in trouble this time. I should have just listened and should have done what I was told to do but instead I had to be hard headed and disobey one of the Highnums. Her face was stern she didn't look too happy with my report. "You have disobeyed Lord Naraku for the last time! For this moment on your on lock down" she looked really pissed. Usually Kagura was a calm person but lately she'd been snappy and my disobeying her commands wasn't helping. Now I was on lock down.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagura I promise to listen next time, but may I still have my rations in the cafeteria?" I asked, Kagura glared at me but then her eyes softened.

"Yes you still may eat in the cafeteria but remember Passenger18 you don't call me Lady Kagura in public, it's Passenger6 in front of everyone else" Kagura said, she was smiling brightly now.

"Yes Lady Kagura or Passenger6, oh and how long am I on lock down?" I asked politely, but just then another high-ranking Passenger walked in. It was Sesshomaru he was a very serious officer. He never seemed to laugh; he was the highest you could get in being a Passenger. Sesshomaru was Passenger3. Sesshomaru never smiled he only wore a scowl but I believed he was a good person deep down in side, you know like the core of the earth there's some good there.

"Passenger6 report to Lord Docuto after you dismiss your…sympathetic toy here" Sesshomaru scoffed, I clenched my teeth in order to hold in the horrible words I wanted to say. Sesshomaru glanced at me then left Lady Kagura's office as quickly as he came.

"Spoiled jerk, thinks he's better than us all" I spat angrily. Kagura gave me a surprised look.

"Kagome don't speak that way about your superior, you have to show respect" Kagura said, it was weird Kagura never called me by my name and I never heard my name except by my parents. It felt good.

Yeah my name is Kagome; I can't quite remember my last name it doesn't matter because no one needs names or last names in P.R.O. I came to P.R.O. when I was very young and got the title Passenger 18 by Naraku himself. Oh yeah Naraku is the ruler of P.R.O. and many of the villages in this country. I hate Naraku he killed my father, he's a horrible man. The villagers have to pay taxes to Naraku or he will send his Passengers to burn the village. He is very touchy when it comes to his money and that's exactly how my father died.

One day I dream to leave this horrible institution though. Just then Kagura broke through my thoughts of my life and how it was being lived.

"Sorica are you listening to me?" Kagura asked. I wasn't listening to her at all I was to side tracked on her saying my name. The name my mother and father chose to give me. My name is the most precious thing to me next to my freedom from this place.

"I'm sorry Kagura I wasn't listening, I won't speak of Passenger 3 like that again, I was also surprised that you called me by my name no one except my parents called me by my true name" I explained but added quickly. "It felt nice" I said, Kagura smiled warmly.

"That's ok just don't do it again, and I'll think about using your name more often Passenger 18. Your dismissed now ok and try to ignore Passenger 3's insults, now head to the cafeteria for dinner or you'll be late. I'll handle Lord Naraku" Kagura said sweetly. I love Kagura she was like my best friend. But I had a feeling I wouldn't see her after today.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria to have my dinner rations. Today's rations were spaghetti with garlic bread and salad. You had a choice of drink, milk, water, tea, or some flavored juice. I decided on the flavored juice that was raspberry this time. I shrugged and sat at my usual table. The middle class cafeteria wasn't the worst cafeteria it was just ok. It has white and blue tiled walls, smooth dark brown wooden floors, and black picnic tables about 50 or so of them. It was plain it was just normal.

When I sat down Passenger 26 and 30 joined me. Passenger 26's real name was Sango and she's 20 years old, she's one of the nicest people in P.R.O. passenger 30's real name was Inuyasha he's only 18 years old like me. He gives great advice and is a great person when you get to know him. The reason why Sango and Inuyasha always hung around eachother was because they always seemed to be partners. I mean sure I've been their partner once in a while but not usually.

They both smiled at me, it was one of those sympathy smiles they knew what I did and felt bad for me but approved because they also knew what field I specialized in.

"Hey guys how was your cycle," I asked as I swallowed a fork full of spaghetti. Inuyasha focused those burning amber eyes on me.

"It was great 18, sorry for your trouble but I'm glad you did what you did so what was your punishment?" Inuyasha asked, if I didn't already know what I do now about InuyashaI would have thought he was strange. Thanks to Sango I know that Inuyasha has a fascination with me. I smiled at the thought of him having a crush on me. Soon I was snapped out of my musing.

"I got lockdown but Passenger 6 let me still eat in the cafeteria, yeah I'm glad but I'm a little upset that Passenger 6 has to face Lord Naraku when he's in such a angry mood it's all my fault I guess I'm just have to obey my commands like I'm supposed to" I declared determined to stop getting Kagura into these situations. Inuyasha smiled his sly smile that meant he was thinking something probably weird.

"You know 18 your sure can talk a lot although it's very attractive" Inuyasha teased I could feel myself blushing a deep shade of red, to tell the truth I had a kind of little fascination with him as well. His Burning mysterious orbs that watched me constantly, his perfect triangular ears, nicely full lips, waist length silver hair, and those six smiles he uses only on me.

Ok, ok I'm in love with him kinda ok yeah I am. If you haven't figured it out by now Inuyasha isn't human. He's a Hanyou, but i'm human. Sango's human too I find her prettier than me.

"30 your so you know that" I said wishing I could say his name. But to Passengers saying ones name means your either great friends or dating without Naraku's approval.

"You might think that now but later you might change your mind Miss 18" Inuyasha replied slyly. I smiled I mean I had to he was just so handsome. Sango decided she wanted to be apart of the conversation.

"30 quite flirting, well 18 all I can tell you is that your lucky cause you have no duty for at least a good while" Sango said as she twirled more of her spaghetti on her fork, I shrugged she was right I didn't have duty for a while, but I never did find out how long I was on lock down because Sesshomaru interrupted us the childish prick.

I looked at Inuyasha to find him blushing like a tomato; it must have been because of her or Sango's comment of him flirting with me. I chuckled a little but the chuckle turned into a snicker which turned to an out right laugh.

Inuyasha gave me a confused look before he joined in on my laughter. Sango just stared at both of us as if we both grew two heads that were green and looked like dragons.

"I'll never understand your generation" Sango said rather rudely. I glared at her and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah ok sorry if this is news to you but your part of our generation, you know sometimes you can be a real retard, your not so better because your older than us 26" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes for the second time that day or at least since I've seen him. Sango pretended to be shocked and opened her eyes wide along with dropping her mouth open.

"I really didn't know I was in your generation this is a complete and utter shock surprise. I thought since I'm so mature I was beyond your generation and my years. What did you suppose?" she said slyly beating Inuyasha as his own game, Inuyasha scowled a bit pissed that she stumped him. But I didn't speak yet.

"Oh yeah 26 your so mature that you has to point it out cause it's barely noticeable, of course it's a surprise when it's all in your head" I said my smirk teasing, Inuyasha smiled brightly.

"See 18 were really meant to be together because no other girl would have dissed 26 like you did my dear eight…teen" Inuyasha said in a fake Shakespeare accent, I giggled as he rubbed my hands delicately. Sango made a gagging noise.

"Ok I admit it your got me their" Sango admitted light heartedly, Inuyasha smiled and I tried to finish my dinner.

"Well I'm finished I…I'll see you guys around then" I said and lifted my tray and turned to leave but I was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed my wrist.

"Is it ok if I stop by and study with you tonight? I have a test tomorrow on why 'Naraku chose to rule only our countries when he could have the world'" Inuyasha pleaded, I couldn't say no to those warm amber eyes.

"Sure come by at around 1900 hours with your P.R.O. history book" I said Inuyasha gave me a grin that showed his pearly whites and I smiled back.

……

I walked down middle class hall towards my room. The walls were baby blue with white tiled flooring; every door that I passed was a dark muddy brown. When I got to room 18 I slipped my keycard in unlocking the door, I was tired and decided to take a nap before Inuyasha stopped by.

I lye down on my bed. My room was plain. I had a plain navy blue comforter, my carpet was white, and my walls were tan. I had a bathroom and a dresser in it also a closet but I was kind of small not that I had a lot of clothes but in all it was livable considering who I works for. Well just as I lay there I drifted off to sleep.

……

I awoke at the sound of someone knocking on the door; I almost forgot Inuyasha was coming over to visit or rather study. Getting up I answered the door Inuyasha looked a little upset, he probably thought I wasn't going to answer the door.

"Hey you said 1900 right?" Inuyasha said, I nodded and left him in the first thing Inuyasha did was sit on my bed with his P.R.O. book I fallowed soon after still tired.

"So where do you wanna start first, we could always start with 'Naraku Our Faithful Leader' or 'Never Betray Naraku The Great'" I teased, Inuyasha winked at me before taking both of my hands in his own.

"18 I have to tell you the truth I didn't come here to study…I already did I came to tell you something important I'm sorry I lied" Inuyasha said his eyes shining dimly meaning he was sad, I nodded slowly.

"It's ok just tell me what you have to say" I said reassuringly, Inuyasha's eyes then sort of smiled at me.

"I came to tell you that I'm deeply in love with you and I was just afraid to tell you for the longest time, that's it" Inuyasha professed to me, I wasn't exactly in utter shock seeing how Sango told me this already but I was somewhere near it. I just never thought he'd actually get the guts to tell me, I was happy, confused, angry, and last but not least sad.

I was sad that I couldn't profess my love back to him because of Naraku. Right there and then I began crying in front of Inuyasha. I was crying because I couldn't have my way, because I loved him a lot, and finally because I want to be free with him I don't want to marry in P.R.O. And have my children grow up to witness such a sick and twisted ruler and think the world whole world is hell like that. I wanted to be free with him but that was impossible right now, that is right now the only real freedom Passengers can get for Naraku is dying which happens a lot in P.R.O. and committing suicide another common.

I didn't want to die now or ever with out it being from old age at least. It was always Naraku. Just then Inuyasha's worried voice knocked me out of my terribly depressing thoughts.

"18 aren't you going to say anything about my confession?" Inuyasha questioned cautious of my crying, I shook my head of those thoughts and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry 30 but I can't except your feelings now but maybe in a different time or place" I said sadly trying to wipe my tears away but I can't help cry more. Inuyasha just rubbed my back and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I understand 18 but no matter what I still love you, I guess I'll leave now" Inuyasha said I shook my head 'no'.

"Don't go stay for a while please" I begged him, Inuyasha smiled at me and laid down on my bed I joined him soon after he was comfortable. I fell asleep 15 minutes after we lay down, drifting off to dream of nightmares that were caused by Naraku.

In my dream we were in my dream I was in my old village, in the medium sized hut it was fairly big but it wasn't a house. Everyone in Shikon lived in middle class huts. Well I was only nine at the time and it was time for dinner, my father walked into the hut holding a huge salmon with a bag of rich and some vegetables.

My father was a handsome man alright he had all the women in the village were after him even the ones who were married. He had black blue hair, dark tanned skin, and gray almost silver eyes. He sure was beautiful. I waited at the table while my father made dinner, when dinner was finished he smiled at me and handed me a bowl.

"Eat up" he said with a smile. I took the bowl from his muscled arm, now I remember my father also was very well built and toned. We ate in silence for a while but not for long my father-hated silence when it came to being around his family.

"So what did you do today Kagome, anything interesting happen?" he said a grin spread across bronze face, I smiled up at him and thought over my day.

"Oh yeah daddy I had a great day, me and Hojo and Yuka played by the beach and collected sea shells, then we all climbed the big Goshinboku tree and got to the top, oh and I lost my front tooth, I found you note and brought some treats. How was your day daddy? Oh yeah thanks for the money for the treats" I said in that squeaky voice I had only when I was an innocent child. My father's eyes were bright with excitement as I smiled showing off my missing front tooth.

"Wow that's great Kagome, today I had a good day too, I got a lot of fish for the village including a real big one for the annual Shikon festival of dreams, so you keep collecting those shells" my father said a genuine smile on his warm features, but I just frowned in response I really think I was bipolar as a child.

"Daddy do you think Sota will get better soon?" I asked my voice was quiet, my father smiled vanished at the mention of my brothers condition. He didn't reply just took the dishes washed them then cleaned off the table. After he was finished he lifted me into his arms so that was straddling his waist and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Yes Kagome, Sota will get better I promise" he whispered in my ear as he then began walking to the room Sota and I shared. On the light blue door read our names with moons and stars decorating the excess space. Sota and I were obsessed with space, the stars, moon, and sun especially the earth it's colors drew our young minds in.

Opening the door meekly my father sauntered over to my bed lying me lightly on the navy bedding with the white stars decorating it, my side of the room was blue, any kind of blue you could think of.

Sota on the other hand lye on a hunter green comforter, his side of the room unlike mine was shrouded in green in every kind of green.

Our mother designed our room; she said that Sota and I represented the earth. I as the water and sky and Sota as the land and trees. She thought very highly of us I guess but what good mother didn't?

After my father made sure that I was all tucked in he kissed me good night before going to Sota and doing the same. He said goodnight and shut the door quietly.

Looking over at Sota I noticed he was sweating heavily and moaning in pain. He was a beautiful boy I would have to say, we were fraternal twins though we looked exactly alike meaning Sotalooked a bit feminine and I in turn looked a bit boyish. Sota had black blue hair, bronze almost golden skin, and gray silver eyes like our father.

He was also very sweet and kind, he loved to share but right now he was sick with Dash fever. You couldn't die from it, you only really got really high fevers and lost your appetite, but since I was only nine at the time I didn't know so I thought he had what our mother side from when we were seven.

Getting out of bed I rushed to his side of the room making sure to step over the toys spilled all over the floor left out from before he was sick, on his night stand was a bowl of cold water and a rag to keep him cool. Dabbing the rag in the bowl I then placed it on his head he winced then opened his eyes.

When he noticed it was me he smiled…

"I was dreaming of mother again…we were all at the beach playing and swimming together just like before. I asked why she was gone for so long and she said that she wanted to reach the stars for us and that she was never leaving again it was nice while it lasted…" Sota explained weakly, I smiled sadly but before I could say anything their was a knock at the front door.

I held my finger to my lips signaling my brother to be quiet, walking over to our bedroom door I looked through the crack in the door only to see my father open the door face twisted in disgust.

The people who walked inside our home were Passengers at least that's what the elders of the village called them; they wore no emotion and strange uniforms. One was wear a gray uniform but the rest wore brown, there were about five who entered in all.

They talked for fifteen minutes before my father began backing away he seemed frightened yet defiant being so young I would never know, the Passengers drew their weapons each probably pointing to a vital point on his god like body.

My father threw a few random objects before running for his room most likely to fetch the shotgun, but the Passengers shot before he could make it. When he fell the Passengers scoffed before leaving our hut. The house was quiet and all I could hear were my sniffles because my father wasn't moving…

**Ok that was chapter two I hope you enjoyed it, all the credit goes to DarkPainting since it's her Novel and she wrote it.**

**This story Pairing is Inu/Kag in the beginning but Sess/Kag which will start in like chapter three and yes all the Inuyasha characters are present in this story.**


End file.
